fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Snow-White and Rose-Red/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170522175140/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170720161147
Kairi Click here '' to see Kairi as she appears in ''Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories Click here '' to see Kairi as a child in ''Kingdom Hearts and Birth by Sleep "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Voiced by: Risa Uchida (Japanese), Hayden Panettiere/Alyson Stoner (English) Young Kairi voiced by: Sumire Moroboshi (Japanese), Ariel Winter (English) Appearances: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHearts Kingdom Hearts]'' | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsChainOfMemories ''Chain of Memories]'' | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsII ''II]'' | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsBirthBySleep ''Birth by Sleep]'' | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHearts358DaysOver2 ''358/2 Days]'' | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsCoded ''coded]'' | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHearts3DDreamDropDistance ''Dream Drop Distance]'' | ''0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage-'' A close friend of Sora and Riku who came to Destiny Islands from Radiant Garden, which sparked their interest in other worlds. She's one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, meaning she bears no darkness in her heart. Though she mostly remains out of the fighting, she's plucky, determined and courageous in her own right, and eventually acquires her own Keyblade. ''For more information on Princesses of Heart, see ''[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/KingdomHeartsSupportingDisney ''Kingdom Hearts: Supporting Disney].'' *Action Girl: As of the finale of ''II and developed further in the secret ending for Dream Drop Distance. *Adaptational Badass: In the KH2 manga, less from any real changes to her and more because she gets more screen, er, panel time to show her stuff. *The Artifact: From Kingdom Hearts II until the end of 3D in which the Princesses of Heart are brought back into the series plot AND Kairi's aspiring Action Girl state is finally carried forward. *Badass Adorable: Very much so. *Badass Princess: Is the only Princess of Heart who fights and the only one to wield a Keyblade at that. *Bare Your Midriff: Her outfit in the first game, though it's more noticeable in her official artwork. *Barrier Maiden: As a Princess of Heart. *Beauty Equals Goodness: A cute redhead with Incorruptible Pure Pureness. *Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: The Redhead to Naminé's Blonde and Xion's Brunette. *Boyish Short Hair: In the first game. In the second she switches to Long Hair Is Feminine. *Cheerful Child: As seen in Birth by Sleep, she was like this when she still lived in Radiant Garden. *The Chick: Serves as the emotional support and inspiration for both Sora and Riku. *Childhood Friend Romance: With Sora. *Childhood Friends: With Sora and Riku. *Cool Sword: The Destiny's Embrace keyblade, which doubles as a Cool Key obviously. *Coy, Girlish Flirt Pose: Just more friendly than flirty. *Damsel in Distress: In I'' she loses her heart when Destiny Islands is destroyed, leaving her body an empty shell. The degree of distress is debatable, as both heart and body stay safe with Sora and Riku respectively for the most part. In ''II Axel and Organization XIII kidnap her to use as leverage against Sora. *Damsel out of Distress: Sora never saves her in II. First she gets away from Axel, then she gets away from the Organization by herself and help from Naminé... who technically IS her. *Dangerously Short Skirt: In Kingdom Hearts II. *Declaration of Protection: In Kingdom Hearts when Sora becomes a Heartless and she protects him from the harmful ones. *Demoted to Extra: After II. She isn't in Days, barely appears in Birth by Sleep, doesn't have a data version in Coded and only makes two short non-speaking appearances in Dream Drop Distance as an apparition, as well as a third in The Stinger as her real self. *Demoted to Satellite Love Interest: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHearts Kingdom Hearts] she had limited screentime, but still managed to have her own personality and character arc, concerning her anxiety and fear of change based around her Dark and Troubled Past. In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsII Kingdom Hearts II], almost all her scenes and actions revolve around Sora and her love for him and little else (though to be fair, she does have a few short friendship moments with Riku as well.) *Designated Victim: Xehanort will always target Kairi, as she's one of the Seven Princesses of Heart who can open the door to Kingdom Hearts. The Stinger of 3D shows that she's gonna be ready for him next time. *Dude Magnet: Sora and Riku both want her, as does... Seifer in the KHII manga. *Empty Shell: Her body after losing her heart at the start of Kingdom Hearts. Sora temporarily turns himself into a Heartless to restore her to normal. *Everything's Better with Princesses: One of the Seven Princesses of Heart. *Faking Amnesia: In the first game, she claims to remember "nothing at all" about her home world. The way the scene is framed is classic Japanese cinematagrophy indicating she's not being truthful. She later owns up about it....while inside of Sora's heart, no less! *Flat Character: Due to getting Demoted to Extra, all that we know of her personality is that she's a Nice Girl and not much more than that, though the original game showed more sides that she presumably still has. However, this isn't the case in the KH2 manga adaptation, as mentioned before. *Flower Motifs: Her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, uses one, and she's seen picking flowers as a child in Birth by Sleep. *Forgiven, but Not Forgotten: Her reaction speaks this when told by Mickey that her partner in Keyblade training will be Lea, who she knows as Axel. She needs some reassuring by Riku and Mickey that Lea is no longer the same guy who tried to kidnap her after a long chase through worlds (and inadvertently got her captured by the Organization), and is on their side now. *Girliness Upgrade: She's somewhat of a tomboy in I'', far less so in ''II. *Girl Next Door: On Destiny Islands. *Girly Run: In I'' and at one point in ''II. Bonus points for Holding Hands with Namine at the same time. Strangely, she has a normal run in the rest of the game. *Good Is Not Nice: Played for humour in the KHII manga, where she bites Axel's arm for kidnapping her, and even pulls an akanbe on him. **In a later scene, she intimidates Demyx while he's offering her food in her jail cell, which she's only still in since she took pity on him. Axel then shows up to rescue her, after having abandoned her before...something she immediately begins kicking at him for in anger while complaining about how long it took him. Beware the Nice Ones indeed. *Hair Flip: In sense of "Thanks" when praises her for her bravery against the Heartless. It can also be argued she did to seem cute in front of Sora, given her intake of breath after seeing him. *The Heart: Quite obviously, given her status as a Princess of Heart. *Heart Is an Awesome Power: It lets her bring back Sora after he becomes a Heartless, as well as makes her immune to the corroding effects of the Dark Corridor and is implied to be how her message in a bottle reaches Sora and inspires him to open the Door to Light. Though Kairi hasn't made use of it, six of the Princesses of Heart working together were able to hold back a tide of Heartless that included a Behemoth using their abilities. There is potential for use. *Human Aliens: She's technically an alien, being from another world than Destiny Islands, or any of the other worlds she visits, though she's still actually human. *I Will Find You: She decides I Will Wait for You is not enough in KHII and decides to look for Sora and Riku instead. *I Will Wait for You: At the end of Kingdom Hearts, she stays in Destiny Islands waiting for Sora and Riku to return... *Incorruptible Pure Pureness: As one of the Seven Princesses, she has absolutely no darkness inside her heart and can never have any. *The Ingenue: Although, while very sweet, she can also be quite snarky and headstrong. *Innocent Blue Eyes: Depending on the game, her eye color shifts, though it tends toward blue. *Joshikousei: Sports a school uniform in the opening of the second game. *The Lady's Favour: The Oathkeeper. It also doubles as a Memento Macguffin in Chain of Memories. *Leitmotif: "Kairi." She's also the only character to have one in the first game. *Light Is Good: She is a Princess of Heart, one of the seven pure lights in all the worlds and is undoubtably and incorruptibly on the side of good. *Light 'em Up: Specializes in light magic, being a Princess of Heart. *Little Miss Snarker: She tends to join Riku in cracking a lot of jokes at Sora's expense, especially in Kingdom Hearts. *Love Interest: For Sora. *Magic Skirt: It manages to stay down even during major battles and cut-scenes, but can be subverted in the original release of KHII. *Meaningful Name: The "Kai" in Kairi's name means "sea". Incidentally, it can also mean "seashell," and the entire name can mean "nautical mile." *Morality Pet: For Riku in the first game, as his reason for becoming an Anti-Villain in Kingdom Hearts is to save her. *Ms. Fanservice: From KHII onwards; not as much as Aqua, but it's still there. *Never a Self-Made Woman: With the exception of the first game, where she has her own backstory and has no association with males, Kairi's entire role and personality is to be the Morality Chain for both Sora and Riku, and a Love Interest for the former. Even her growth into an Action Girl still qualifies, because she only gains the skills because of Yen Sid and Merlin, although to be fair this is also the case for Lea. *Nice Girl: And she's so cute! *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: A Keyblade-wielding Princess of Heart. *Official Couple: With Sora, or at least implied as such in the credits of KHII and the secret ending of Birth by Sleep. **The credits of 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue take the 'implications' Up to Eleven by ending a montage of romantic couples with a series of clips from scenes between Sora and Kairi. *Panty Shot: Can be done by rotating the camera in a certain area in KHII. They are apparently fully modeled. **Final Mix actually removes them. (No, not like that! If you look, you'll see that she doesn't have a pelvis and her legs aren't connected to anything.) *Parental Substitute: She was adopted by the mayor of Destiny Islands. *Pink Heroine: As of KHII. *Pink Means Feminine: Her outfit in the second game. *Plucky Girl: As Axel points out, the girl's got a lot of guts. She was even prepared to fight Saix unarmed! *The Pollyanna: She tries to be positive as often as possible, even though sometimes her inner worries slip out anyway, especially in the original game where an early scene shows that she's near Stepford Smiler territory. *The Power of Love: Uses this to restore Sora when he is turned into a Heartless. *Princesses Prefer Pink: In KHII. *Protectorate: To both Sora and Riku. *Protective Charm: Aqua placed one on her necklace that lead her to Sora when Xehanort cast her into the darkness between worlds as a child. *She's Got Legs: Especially noticeable with KHII outfit and its Dangerously Short Skirt *Single Tear: At the end of KHI, after seeing Sora's addition to the paopu drawing. *Single Woman Seeks Good Man: Kairi only has eyes for Sora, rather than Riku. *Skirt over Slacks: In her first incarnation. *Standard Female Grab Area: Axel easily kidnaps a struggling Kairi in KHII by grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away. *Sword over Head: A very unique and weaponless instance in the KHII manga. An entire issue is dedicated to telling the story of Kairi's attempt to escape captivity in the World That Never Was. She almost succeeds, but Demyx, who was instructed to guard her on pain of death, begs her to return to her cell after multiple bites to the face from Pluto. She is initially incredulous that Demyx would be executed for failure, but in the end she complies out of pity after he falls to his knees and starts bawling. *Tomboy: In Kingdom Hearts, where she sports Boyish Short Hair and Skirt over Slacks. Even after her Girliness Upgrade in II she still wears sneakers rather than more girly shoes. *Tomboy Princess: She's a tomboy as mentioned. She's also a princess, it turns out. *Took a Level in Badass: Becomes a Keyblade wielder at the end of Kingdom Hearts II.Kairi: This time, I'll fight. **Even before this, she shows increased athleticism compared to the first game. According to Word of God, this is something she worked on during the year she spent on Destiny Islands apart from Sora and Riku. **As of The Stinger in 3D, she's set to take another one, with A Fragmentary Passage revealing that she and Lea will both be undertaking professional Keyblade training from Merlin in Radiant Garden. *True Sight: She can see Riku's true appearance even when he has Ansem's face. *The Voiceless: In Dream Drop Distance, where she only shows up for about a minute to the heroes. *What Kind of Lame Power Is Heart, Anyway?: While she has unmatched and incorruptible light inside herself as a Princesses of Heart, she still ends up losing her heart when Destiny Islands gets destroyed, and doesn't seem to utilize this power in battle at all. *Who Wears Short Shorts?: In Kingdom Hearts, beneath her skirt. *Xenafication: After becoming a Keyblade wielder. *Zipperiffic: If her outfit is any indication. Naminé "I was lonely for so long... I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so... So happy, but... But to your heart I had to..." "Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" Voiced by: Iku Nakahara (Japanese), Brittany Snow (II only, English), Meaghan Martin (all other games''note , English) '''Appearances:' [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsChainOfMemories Chain of Memories] | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsII II] | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsBirthBySleep Birth by Sleep] | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHearts358DaysOver2 358/2 Days] | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsCoded coded] | [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHearts3DDreamDropDistance 3D: Dream Drop Distance] A soft-spoken girl who likes to draw. She's a witch with the power to alter memories, which was exploited by Organization XIII to manipulate Sora during the events of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KingdomHeartsChainOfMemories Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]. She is Kairi's Nobody, born when Kairi's heart was freed from Sora's after he turned into a Heartless. Unlike the others, she appears to actually have feelings due to lacking memories of her previous life to base her reaction off of. *The Atoner: After screwing up Sora's memories under Marluxia and Larxene's orders, she spends an entire year setting them back together. *Because You Were Nice to Me: Sora's party were the first people ever to be nice to her, even despite everything she'd done to them, which is why she spends the next year straight working on their behalf. It goes to the extent that, despite being at Marluxia's mercy, she openly defies him and refuses to hurt Sora anymore. *Beware the Nice Ones: She's overall a pretty demure person who, at worst, is a bit passive-aggressive. When the Riku Replica was about to kill Sora she used her powers, which completely shattered his memories, to protect Sora. *Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: The Blonde to Xion's Brunette and Kairi's Redhead. *The Cameo: Appears for a moment in 3D on Sora's dream version of The World That Never Was. Before Sora has a chance to thank her as instructed to by Jiminy's Journal, her form changed into that of Xion and she runs off. *Character Development: Starts off in Chain of Memories as extremely passive and did whatever she was told, but Sora's influence led to her gaining confidence in herself and ignoring orders to do what was right. In II she openly defies DiZ's orders and facilitates Kairi's escape from Organization XIII's captivity, both at the risk of her own life. *Cute Witch: Larxene and DiZ even explicitly call her as such. *Damsel in Distress: Twice; born into the role as a prisoner of Marluxia in Chain of Memories, and then becomes a prisoner of DiZ once she stops obeying his orders in Kingdom Hearts II's prologue. She finally stops this behavior when she reaches The World That Never Was. *Demoted to Extra: From Chain of Memories to Kingdom Hearts II, along with Axel. However, considering how the entire plot of Chain of Memories revolved around her, this was unavoidable. *Does This Remind You of Anything?: In Chain of Memories. She's a teenager who is being held as hostage by a bunch of adults, mostly male, but then we see that the Smurfette Principle Larxene is actually even dirtier than the males, as she has no sense of personal space at the poor little girl. *Expy: A quiet, mysterious girl with incredible powers over memory and designed by Tetsuya Nomura... huh? You aren't talking about [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/FinalFantasyVIII Ellone]? *Extreme Doormat: Through most of Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days. But definitely not in Kingdom Hearts II. *Fake Memories: What her powers revolve around. *Flat Character: Much like Kairi, she starts off more well-rounded and then her characterization sadly deteriorates, although in this case it's not for being Out of Focus but from Flanderization: being sad about hurting Sora (plus Roxas and Xion by extension) and wanting to make up for it gradually became the sum total of her personality. *Girl in the Tower: In Chain of Memories. *Girly Run: Bonus points for Holding Hands with Kairi at the same time. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Given that she's not even much of a Nobody, it's to be expected. *High-Heel–Face Turn: Not that she was ever evil, though. *Leitmotif: "Naminé". *Limited Wardrobe: Although she's not the only character who play this trope in the games (as many Disney characters are also this), Namine is more noticeable for still wearing the very same sundress in Kingdom Hearts II. Inevitably as she gets taller, even if it's not really played for Fanservice, the sundress no longer covers her knees and is now exposing her legs. *Manipulative Bitch: What Larxene calls her. Although this is technically true, Larxene's Alpha Bitch position in the plot toward Naminé makes the call a case of Hypocritical Humor. *Mind over Manners: She confesses to Roxas that she's not sure how to use her memory manipulation powers, or if she even should. *Miss Exposition: Her main role post Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II, particularly in Coded. *Mysterious Waif: In Chain of Memories. *Neutral Female: Despite bigoted remarks by DiZ on her and all the Nobodies, she never spoke up against him one bit. Compare this to Roxas and Riku, the former declaring that he hated him while the latter abandons him after revealing his selfish intentions. Toward the end of her tenure with him, however, she did get sick of this enough to defy him in order to help Roxas. *Never a Self-Made Woman: She works for or with Marluxia, Axel, Riku and DiZ, but seldom takes action of her own volition, with a noteworthy exception being in KH2's prologue in which she defies DiZ in order to help Roxas chose to remerge with Sora rather than be forced into it. *Nice Girl: She's even meek and soft-spoken to someone like Larxene! *Official Couple: Implied to be one with Roxas in the credits of 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue, which places them in a montage of romantic couples. *Remember the New Guy: In-Universe, invoked by the Organization XIII in order to attempt to manipulate Sora in Castle Oblivion. *Rewriting Reality: Uses drawing to manipulate memories. *She's Got Legs: In KH II. *She's All Grown Up: In Kingdom Hearts II, she looks notably taller and more well-endowed. Her dress' skirt is shorter, too. *Shrinking Violet: For the most part in Chain of Memories, until she gains some confidence at the end. **Also this in 358/2 Days, but grows out of it by Kingdom Hearts II. *Split-Personality Merge: With Kairi at the end of Kingdom Hearts II, although she still seems to be able to communicate with Sora, considering Riku's comment in the Final Mix + that Sora can thank her after they beat Xemnas (which, at that point, was after said merge). *Stay in the Kitchen: Most of her role, whether enforced by those around her or not. However, like Kairi, she still manages to get out and help during the final world of Kingdom Hearts II. *Suspiciously Similar Substitute: To Kairi in all senses in Chain of Memories, but Sora doesn't catch on until she sets him straight about it. *Textile Work Is Feminine: Subverted in the tie-in manga. Namine sews up Axel's black coat out of gratitude towards him, but according to him did a poor job of it. *Theme Naming: Her part in the "girls related to Kairi" group is nami for wave. *Thinking Up Portals: Can manifest Corridors of Darkness. Notably, she can do so even after she has merged with Kairi. *Took a Level in Badass: She gains a lot more confidence in Kingdom Hearts II, evaded capture from the Organization, and helped rescue Kairi. She and Kairi together even stood up to Saïx physically, and that's gotta count for something. **Near the end of Chain of Memories, she stands up to Larxene and Marluxia, and manages to almost pull an accidental one hit kill on the Riku Replica. For some reason, that portion of her power is never mentioned again. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: It is unclear whether she's this or a Master of Illusion, but Naminé, much like DiZ, can change her appearance with the power of darkness. She only uses this in order to change into the form of Kairi, so while the extent of changes she can make is unknown, she could not hide her "light vs. darkness" scent. *Woman in White: Constantly wears a white dress. *You Have Outlived Your Usefulness: At the end of Roxas' prologue in II, DiZ outright says that with Sora completely restored, he has no further use for Naminé, and orders Riku to kill her. Of course, Riku is already disgusted with DiZ for using Sora in an effort to get revenge on Organization XIII, and instead lets her go. *Younger Than They Look: She's physically a teenager, but technically, by the time of II, she's at most one year old.